Changer l'histoire
by Izabel Delmotte
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux humaines sont attirés à l'intérieur du cinquième tome de Harry Potter ? Comment vont-elles réagir ? Vont-elles tout chambouler ou laisser le destin se faire ? Mélusine et Suzanne sont deux jeunes filles comme les autres, à part un petit détail : elle sont fans de Harry Potter. Sans qu'elles ne sachent pourquoi, elles se retrouvent transportées au tout


Chapitre 1 – Mélusine et Suzanne

\- Mélusine, attend moi !  
Une jeune fille de 15 ans, au visage en forme de cœur, aux grands yeux bleus, et à la tignasse rousse aux mèches partant dans tous les sens dévalait un escalier en courant. Elle portait un jean bleu, des baskets basiques et un t-shirt noir ou il était écrit « Poudlard » en grosses lettres blanches.  
Derrière elle, un garçon de 12, aux cheveux de jais en bataille, vêtu d'un haut bleu et d'un jean, affichait une mine boudeuse, appuyé contre la rampe.  
\- Non Maël, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, lui lança la jeune fille.  
Son frère lui tira la langue et s'éloigna. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et traversa la pièce. C'était une pharmacie que tenaient ses parents. Sa famille vivait juste au dessus de la boutique. La jeune fille sortit de la pharmacie, jetant un regard à ses parents. Comme toujours, ils étaient très occupés avec les clients.  
\- Mélusine !  
Devant elle, une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux nattés et à la peau mate lui faisait signe. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise avant de se mettre à longer le parc avec elle. Elle s'appelait Suzanne et elles étaient amies depuis 4 ans.  
Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le même collège, le jour de la rentrée, suite à un jeu qu'elles avaient vu sur internet. Le but était de se faire un dessin spécial sur la main pour que les fans de livres, de films ou de jeux vidéo se reconnaissent entre eux. Mélusine allait rentrer en 6ème dans un collège très strict de Londres et elle ne connaissait personne. Elle avait alors décidé d'essayer le jeu.  
Le jour de la rentrée, elle avait tracé le dessin sur sa main. Suzanne avait fait de même et elles s'étaient rencontrées comme ça. Depuis, elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde et s'entendaient à merveille.  
\- Alors, tu a tout se qu'il nous faut ? demanda Suzanne, excitée.  
\- Oui, j'ai reçue le dernier détail ce matin, lui répondit son amie. Et toi ?  
La jeune fille désigna son sac d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- Tout y est, dit-elle.  
Elles continuèrent d'avancer sur le trottoir, longeant maintenant les immeubles.  
\- Tu sais que la rue ou y à le quartier général existe vraiment ? expliqua Suzanne. J'ai regardé sur internet hier soir.  
\- Ha bon ? C'est super !  
Les immeubles laissèrent place à un immense bâtiment décoré d'une banderole indiquant : « Convention Harry Potter ». La foule était assemblée devant les marches, trépignant.  
\- Viens par là, on va se changer, lança Mélusine en entrainant son amie vers un vestiaire placé là dans ce but par les organisateurs de la convention.  
Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et déballèrent leurs affaires. Mélusine avait une tenue de Quidditch et un balai. Sur le haut de sa tenue était épinglée une broche représentant le poste de capitaine et elle noua ses cheveux avec un élastique représentant un vif d'or. Suzanne, elle, avait opté pour une tenue d'élève de la même maison que son amie ainsi qu'une baguette.  
Une fois revêtue de leurs cosplays, les deux jeunes filles se joignirent à la longue file d'attente. Après se qui leurs sembla une éternité, les portes de la convention s'ouvrirent en ce début d'après midi.  
\- Tu a les billets ? redemanda Suzanne pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'elles étaient dans la file d'attente.  
\- Oui, t'en fait pas, je les aie, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

La file avança rapidement et elles se retrouvèrent devant les portes. Là, elles montrèrent leurs tickets aux vigiles et pénétrèrent enfin à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Elles ressortirent à la nuit tombée, se dépêchant de dévaler les marches en courant sous des éclats de rires.  
\- C'était géniale ! s'écria Mélusine.  
Suzanne approuva avec enthousiasme et elles prirent la direction de la maison de la rouquine. Les lampadaires s'allumaient et les rues commençaient à se vider. Les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La pharmacie était fermée quand elles arrivèrent. Passant par une porte située à gauche de l'entrée qui leur permettait de rentrer même quand la boutique était close, elles montèrent silencieusement les escaliers. Il était tout juste 19h, mais les deux filles voulaient faire une farce à Maël.  
Elles ouvrirent très doucement la porte de l'appartement et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Le couloir était éteint mais de la lumière venait du salon et de la cuisine. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la chambre de Maël, la mère de Mélusine surgit.  
\- Mélusine, viens, ton père et moi avons à te parler, ordonna-t-elle. Ho, bonjour Suzanne ! salua Stéphanie en voyant l'amie de sa fille.  
La rouquine suivit sa mère dans le salon en râlant tandis que Suzanne montait dans la chambre de son amie. Elle devait passer la nuit ici, comme les deux filles en avaient convenus des semaines auparavant. Elle pénétra dans la chambre. C'était une pièce ni petite ni grande, décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Poudlard. Des tableaux, des drapeaux, des vêtements, des objets, même jusqu'à ces draps. Chez elle, Suzanne avait aménagée sa chambre dans le même style. Toutes deux étaient de très grands fans d'Harry Potter. S'asseyant sur le lit, son regard dériva sur une étagère, ou se trouvait, soigneusement rangé, tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, ainsi que les autres livres complémentaires à la saga, comme « Les animaux fantastiques » et « Les contes de beedle le barde».  
Suzanne était née à Londres le 18 Mars 2000. Son père, Hector Maren, travaillait dans les affaires et sa mère, Julie Maren, était cuisinière dans un restaurant. Elle aimait avoir de beaux vêtements, mais elle n'était pas comme certaines folles de sa classe qui achetaient des vêtements hors de prix. A 10 ans, Suzanne avait découvert le monde de la magie et Poudlard. Elle s'était cassé une jambe en faisant du vélo et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Une amie lui avait, qui avait déménagée peu de temps après, lui avait conseillée Harry Potter et elle avait accrochée.  
Par la suite, la jeune fille fit la connaissance de Mélusine et elles devinrent très vite les meilleures amies du monde. Elles partageaient les mêmes délires et les mêmes goûts et se comprenaient parfois sans avoir besoin de parler. Elles se complétaient l'unes l'autres et étaient toutes les deux aussi fans d'Harry Potter et elles rêvent de rejoindre un jour ce monde.  
Des pas violents dans l'escalier tirèrent Suzanne de ses pensées. Mélusine entra, claquant la porte avec force derrière elle. Puis, elle vint s'assoir sur le tapis, le dos contre son lit, appuyant sa tête contre les draps. Son amie se plaça devant elle, inquiète.  
\- Mélusine, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille donna un coup de poing dans le sol.  
\- Mélusine…, tenta Suzanne.  
Mélusine releva finalement la tête.  
\- J'ai été adoptée, lâcha-t-elle après un moment de silence.  
Suzanne ouvrit des yeux ronds et prit son amie dans ses bras, autant pour la réconforter que pour éviter qu'elle casse quelque chose ou qu'elle se fasse mal. Cela avait du lui faire un choc.  
Mélusine était née à Londres le 10 Mai 2000. Ses parents, Sébastien et Stéphanie Haladren, étaient propriétaires d'une pharmacie. Son frère, Maël, avait vu le jour le 22 Novembre 2004. La jeune fille avait grandie avec son frère dans une belle maison modeste de Londres. Elle était accueillante et confortable, même si ses parents réservaient une bonne partie de leurs économies pour le magasin. Elle n'avait presque pas de cadeaux de Noël, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Les seuls qui lui venaient, c'était sa grand-mère qui lui apportait. Mais la vieille dame s'était éteinte en 2006, Mélusine venait tout juste d'avoir 6 ans.  
Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans la lecture, plus particulièrement dans un roman très populaire. Harry Potter. Elle relisait les livres du matin au soir et du soir au matin, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle se plaisait à imaginer qu'elle pouvait un jour faire de la magie ou encore recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Les personnages des livres étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis au fil de ses nuits d'insomnies et, dans ses rêves, elle plongeait dans un autre monde fait de magie et de sortilèges, sympathisant avec les personnages. Elle espérait tellement que tout cela soit réel.  
\- Faut que je me change les idées, annonça Mélusine en attrapant un livre d'Harry Potter. On cherche des idées de cosplays ? proposa-t-elle.  
Son amie approuva et elles s'installèrent sur le lit, le bouquin entre elles deux. Elles ouvrirent le livre, tournant lentement les pages. Elles arrivèrent sur la page du chapitre 1, quand, tout à coup, Mélusine lâcha le livre, qui tomba sur le drap.  
\- Tu a vue ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
Suzanne approuva de la tête et elles fixèrent le bouquin. Celui-ci émettait une lumière doré, emplissant peu à peu les deux pages. Puis, il y eu un flash aveuglant dans toute la chambre. Quand tout redevint normal, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Mélusine et de Suzanne, ni du livre. Seuls les deux creux sur les draps pouvaient témoignés que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient trouvées là.  
Elles avaient disparues…


End file.
